This invention relates to the testing of a unit under test used with an aircraft and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a weapon system transporter for receiving a unit under test from an aircraft and transporting the unit under test to a test collimator for rapid and accurate alignment between the collimator and the unit under test.
Heretofore, a unit under test was transported from an aircraft to a test area. At the test area the unit under test was hoisted on a mobile maintenance stand. The unit under test and the stand were then transported to a test collimator and hoisted on collimator support arms. The hoist was mounted on top of the collimator. The collimator support arms often deflected proportionately to the weight of the unit under test causing bore sight error in the pitch axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,377 to Le Febre et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,627 to Edwards, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,471 to Courten et al, various types of bore sight kits, armament alignment devices, and autocollimators are disclosed. None of these prior art patents particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject weapon system transporter as described herein.